The Letter
by My Lost Disco
Summary: Derek never had the guts to tell Angie how he felt. What will happen when he expresses his feelings through a letter?


_Okay, this my second fic. So please review and give me your honest opinion, I know its not that long, but I am trying to develop my writing my writing skills at the minute so I don't want to dive into a long fic just yet. This took me hours to write I put a lot into writing this so I hope you like it :) _

_Characters ©Atlus_

* * *

**_Angie, _**

**_I Can't believe I am actually going to write this,_**

**_but if I don't then you may never truly know how I feel. The reason why I am writing a letter is because I could never build up the courage to tell you in person. _**

**_It may sound a little cheesy but I you have to know. _**

**_So here it goes; _**

**_You are an incredible person, full of determination, strength and courage,_**

**_I wouldn't be able to have eradicated GUILT without you standing by me. _**

**_I look forward to everyday we spend together, and I now can't imagine my life without you. _**

**_You can make me smile when I'm feeling down, you know how to make me laugh, you know what I like and how I like it. You make me happy. _**

**_I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. _**

**_I think about you almost all the time, I want you to always be in my life, I never want to lose you. _**

**_I'll always be there for you, I'll protect you from harm, even if you don't feel the same way, I'll always be there to support you, help you, I'll always be your friend. Heck, I'd even do anything for you. I just want you to be happy. _**

**_Every time I think about the future I see you standing by my side, I can't imagine myself with anyone else, your the one, I've never felt like this about anyone before, I've fallen for you, I'm head over heels. Oh man, this is cheesy, but like I said you need to know. I think we are meant to be together, I'm sure we were bought together for a reason. _**

**_My heart skips a beat every time I'm around you, butterflies fly through my stomach, you know me so well, and I know you. You've made me a better doctor, and I've learnt so much from you. As well as feeling like this I have so much respect for you. Your my reason for living, you make everyday worthwhile. _**

**_Your everything I want, the one I dream about, I just hope you feel the same way, If you don't i'll understand, just promise that you'll always be my friend because I don't think I could bare to lose you. Angie, I am completely and_ deeply in love with you. **

**Derek. **

Angie looked up from the letter, a huge smile spread across her face, butterflies fluttering throughout her body, she had to tell him, if she could not tell him she had to show him. Angie looked up at the clock, another five minutes and he would be on his break, so she decided to wait until then, she placed the letter in her uniform pocket, rushing out of the staffroom determined to beat him to their office.

Angie Thompson peaked through the door of hers, and Derek Stiles' office,

"Phew" She exclaimed in relief, she walked over and sat down in her office chair, turning towards the window, she took the letter out of her pocket and examined the words over and over again.

_"Completely and deeply in love with you" _she read over and over again, reciting the words in her head a smile reaching her lips every time. She was suddenly startled by Derek opening the door and walking into the office, completely unaware that she was there.

Derek stopped in his tracks as Angie turned around with the letter in her hand, she looked at him with a grin on her face. Before Derek could say anything, Angie was out of her chair and had her hand on his cheek

"Don't speak" she whispered "Just enjoy this"

Angie pressed her lips against his, the two caught in a meaningful kiss that both of them had eagerly awaited, Angie brushed her hands through the surgeon's brunette hair, Derek deepened the kiss placing both his hands on her cheeks, holding her angel-like face in his hands.

After a couple of seconds of passion, Angie pulled away from Derek's face.

"I love you too, Dr. Stiles, I always have, and I always will"

* * *

_Please Review. Hope you enjoyed it. Summer Break is ALMOST here so I'm hoping to write more in that time :) __Anyway BYE for now!! _


End file.
